Something Extraordinary
by Lori-Chan
Summary: My first Beetlejuice story! ^_^ A girl somehow finds herself to be dead one morning, throw in our favorite Ghost with the Most and an *evil* Vampire Prince and you have a story! Chapters 1-4 up! More to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Beetlejuice! All that stuff belongs to the great God known as Tim Burton. I do own my characters however, so NO TOUCHIE!!! That's all! ^_^ ********************  
  
"Hello?" A girl answered. A silence then came over her. "It's Aaron, he wants to talk to you." She spoke to her friend. "Tell him I've fallen off a bridge or something! I don't want to speak with him and he knows it!" Another girl frowned; she then crossed her arms and turned her head. The other girl sighed. "I still don't see why you wont talk to him, Anna." Anna looked over at her friend, "Sarah, he knows why I don't want to talk to him! Tell him if he so lonely he should give Erica a call, I'm sure that would make him happy!" Anna lectured. Sarah couldn't help but smirk, "Harsh!" She sighed, "Aaron, she doesn't want to talk to you. She thinks you should burn in hell." Anna raised an eyebrow, "I do find that rather amusing, actually." She smirked. Sarah listened for a few seconds. "He says he's sorry and that he didn't want to kiss her. He said---" Sarah was stopped by Anna snatching the phone from her. "That he just couldn't help but kiss her! Seeing as how you are so much more interested in that stuck up snobbish bitch than you would be a person who actually has a heart! Well you know what, you can have her!" Anna shouted into the phone, she then slammed it down on the base; hanging up on Aaron. Sarah sat in shock at what had just happened, Anna rested her head in her hand and took a few deep breaths. Sarah then wrapped an arm around her friend to comfort her. "I hate him." Anna said, holding back tears. Sarah smiled, "Well think of it this way. Not only do you have a reason to hate him, but now you've gained another reason to want to kick Erica's ass." Anna laughed. "Thanks Sarah." Anna smiled, "What are friends for? Come on, I'll drive you home. And if we see Aaron, we'll run him over." Anna laughed again as she and her friend walked downstairs and to Sarah's car. The two 17 year-olds hopped in and drove off. As they drove, a song came on the radio. "I love this song!" Anna said leaning forward and turning up the volume on the stereo, she then began singing along.  
  
"So long ago I don't remember when, That's when they say I lost my only friend. But since she died easy of a broken heart disease, I listen through the cemetery trees."  
  
Anna stopped singing, then turned the radio down. "But now. I really can't stand it." Sarah then came to a stop sign. "You still like him don't you?" Sarah asked. Anna looked up at her friend. "Well I guess but I'll get over him. Besides, would you pine over a guy who cheated on you for the worlds biggest bitch?" Sarah laughed, "No I wouldn't." The two then proceeded to Anna's house. When they go there, Sarah walked her friend to the door. The two hugged and said their goodbyes and Anna walked into the house. "I'm home!" She yelled. No response, "Hello? Mom? Dad?" She then walked towards the stairs and saw a note on the table; she picked it up and read it. "Anna, Your father and I went to the Marshall's party; Sam is at David's house. He will be spending the night there. Your dad and I will try to be home before 1." Love, Mom" Anna then remembered about the party they had been invited to before. "Must have forgotten." She sighed, and ran upstairs. She opened her door and flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Once she was out of her little trance she got back up and sat on the edge of her bed. She then took off her shoes and jacket and lied down in bed. She then drifted off to sleep. She had a dream about her kicking the shit out of Erica, and how good it felt. The next morning she woke up, there was rain pouring outside. She slowly rose and rubbed her eyes. She got up and looked in her mirror. He long brown hair was messed up a bit and she looked like she could use some strong coffee. She grabbed her brush and fixed her hair, she then put her shoes back on and began to walk towards the door. She almost had placed her hand on the doorknob when suddenly she froze. She looked around her room for a second. Something didn't feel right. "What the---" But soon after that, she was falling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna screamed out as she fell. Lights flew by her as she fell down the pit. Suddenly she landed with a thud. "OW!" She cried. She opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed that she was on a sidewalk a little ways into an alley, sitting on a stack of newspapers. "Hey! Get off me!" Something cried from under her. She got up and helped the person up and began to pick up the newspapers. "I am so sorry, I don't know how---" She then stopped mid sentence as she looked up and saw who she was talking to. It was a short little mail carrier; who looked like he had flown threw a windshield. A piece of glass was in his forehead. "Its ok, miss. Just watch where you're going next time." He smiled, and then walked off. Anna stood in shock at what she had just seen. "How. How could he be---" "Alive?" A voice called from behind her. She spun around and saw a man standing there with wild green hair and a black and white suit on. "He's not. But he's dead and when you're dead---" "What do you mean, 'Dead'?" Anna asked, the man sighed, "You know, dead! Not alive anymore, deceased, doesn't exist anymore, worm chow." He grinned. "Now I'm sure your wondering how you got here." He said, walking up to her and putting and arm around her shoulder. "Well my friend, it's a little process called. Well, I don't really know what its called, but it must be something to do with death or else you wouldn't be here!" He chuckled. Anna then pushed his arm off her shoulder. "Do you mind? I'd rather not be messed with right now." She sighed walking off. The man stood for a second before hurrying after her "Wait! Look I'm sure we could talk and get to know each other!" He said. Anna turned around "Are you getting fresh with me? Because if you are I'm gonna tell you right now, I will kick your ass." She warned. "Wait. Did you say dead?" She questioned. He blinked, "Uh, yeah? What don't you listen?" He replied. "What?! How can I be dead! There's no way!" Anna shouted. She looked up at him, "Well death is like a box of chocolates, you never know when your gonna get it!" He laughed. Anna frowned. "Forest Gump?" He looked at her "What?" "You're altering a quote from Forest Gump?" Anna smirked, "Yeah so?" She frowned. Anna laughed, "Nothing, just thought it was funny." She smiled and then began walking off again. She stopped and turned around. "By the way, my name's Anna. What's yours?" He looked at her for a moment. "Well I can't really tell you." Anna blinked, "Why not?" "Well because there's this thing with my name and well. But hey! If you want, you can call me BJ!" She looked over at him, "BJ? What are they like initials or something?" Beetlejuice nodded, "Yup." Anna smiled, "I can live with that." Beetlejuice smirked, "Come on, I'll show you around this place." The two then walked off. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Over there is the Mayor's office, but you don't want to go near that place. It's a hell hole, people popping out asking for you to re-elect Mayor Maynot and all kinds of shit like that." Beetlejuice stated, he then pointed over to the other side of the street. "And that is The Hearse, the most jumpin' club this side of the netherworld!" He grinned. Anna smirked, "The Hearse? Interesting name. I've always thought it would be kind of fun to own one, a hearse that is." Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow "Why?" Anna sighed, "Because they're cool." Beetlejuice blinked. "Uh yeah, but anyways! Over there is---" "What's up there?" Anna interrupted. Beetlejuice scratched his head "Up there?" He said pointing the direction to where Anna was looking. "Yeah, is that a castle or something?" Anna said while squinting in that direction. Beetlejuice swallowed, "Yeah that's the old castle where the old Vampire family once lived. It's abandoned now." He said, putting his arm around Anna shoulder and leading her back towards to the direction of the old Netherworld Bank. Anna kept looking back at the castle as they walked on. For some reason she felt that something was looking back at her every time she looked back at the castle. "Anna?" Beetlejuice said, "Anna?" He said a little louder, poking her with his index finger. "Yes?" Anna said, spinning around to face Beetlejuice. "You alright, babe?" he asked, Anna nodded "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled; Beetlejuice shrugged and went back to pointing out all the places to go and the places to avoid in the Netherworld. Anna still couldn't focus on him though, she kept thinking about what was in the castle. She had always been a very curious person. Up in the castle, there was something watching Anna. A figure moved back to the throne and sat down. A few guards hurried over to the figure. "Your highness?" One asked, the figure looked back at him and sighed, "He's late. How long must I wait for him?" the figure frowned. "Your highness, we are doing everything we can to bring him here. You know that he---" "I DON'T CARE!" Yelled the figured. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Just. Just get him here before the next full moon. That is the last chance we have." He got up and walked over to a giant Hour Glass, with a slight movement of his hand the Hour Glass turned itself over and the blue sand began to fall into the other half. "We have three days. If he doesn't arrive here in the next two, we got after him. Until then." He said walking back over to the throne. "Make sure he doesn't try to run off, and if he does. kill him." He said while sitting down. He grinned, revealing his fangs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Beetlejuice had walked around the town seeing everything from the Claims Offices to the Tar Pits, which they were currently at. Anna was leaning against the ledge and Beetlejuice was sitting on it. "I thought only California had Tar Pits?" Anna asked, "Shows how much you know!" Beetlejuice grinned. Anna punched his arm. "I just got here, so shut up!" She warned, turning and folding her arms. "I was just playing with ya, sheesh!" Beetlejuice pouted, rubbing his arm. Anna looked down at her shoes and sighed deeply. "Bj, do have any idea as of ho---" She looked up but found Beetlejuice was gone. She looked around. She couldn't find him. She began to walk to the other side of the bridge when she felt something tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see a small black and white stripped caterpillar with wild green hair looking up at her. "Bj?" She asked, leaning down to him. "Why do you look like that?" She asked, grinning, "No time to explain, put me on your shoulder!" Anna blinked and then picked up the odd caterpillar and placed him on her shoulder, "Happy?" Beetlejuice sighed, "You see those guys behind you?" Anna turned around and saw three men in black with spears about 100 feet away walking in their direction. "Yeah what about them?" Anna asked, "Just start walking forward then turn left once you get to the end of the bridge." Beetlejuice asked, Anna shrugged and walked off the bridge and turned left and the two were walking in what appeared to be a huge dead forest. "Bj, what was the point of that? Those guys aren't even walking towards us! They went to the right once they got off the bridge!" Anna frowned, Beetlejuice turned back into his normal self, "Your right that was pretty stupid." He said, pausing for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed Anna from behind and picked her up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Anna screamed, and then they disappeared. Once they reappeared, they were in Beetlejuice's house. He put Anna down and grinned. Anna then whipped around and punched him in the face. "What were you thinking?!" She yelled, Beetlejuice feel to the floor. "I don't know but it didn't involve getting the shit beat out of me!" He cried. Anna looked at him for a moment as he got up and held his nose. "Your lucky I'm a gentleman, otherwise I'd punch you back." He stated, Anna crossed her arms, "Oh yeah, you're a gentleman, you practically groped me when you did that little move of yours!" She shouted back. Beetlejuice sighed, "Look. I'm sorry, if you want." He then turned into a black and white stripped donkey, "You can kick my ass all you want." A giant black and white shoe then appeared and kicked the donkey. Anna laughed softly. Beetlejuice then returned to normal. "I wasn't trying to be perverted or anything like that, but I was being serious about those guys back there. They really after me." He sighed, sitting on the couch. "What for?" Anna asked, Beetlejuice got a little uncomfortable, "Well, I kind of owe their boss---a little money and I really don't have it right now." He sighed. Anna looked at him for a moment before walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. "How much do you have?" Beetlejuice looked up at her, "Well. I have a lot, but I'm like a few hundred short." He said, rubbing his arm. "Oh. well why not give them half and then give them give them the other half when you get the rest? Just a suggestion." She said, smiling slightly. "Yeah that might work." Beetlejuice said, blushing a little. Anna rubbed her arm. "Uhm, sorry about. punching you like that. I just don't really like being picked up all that much." Anna looked down at the floor. Beetlejuice smiled "Don't worry about it. A lot of people would love to do that to me. So it's not big deal." He said, looking over at her. Anna looked back up and smiled. "Well, I should probably go get a room or something at the Netherworld Inn." She got up and started walking to the door. Beetlejuice got up off the couch and walked towards her "If you want, and you don't have to if you don't want to. Would you want to maybe stay here the night or something?" He asked. Anna thought for a second, "Are you sure?" She asked, Beetlejuice nodded, "Yeah I have an extra room if you do decide to stay." Anna smiled "That would be great. thanks." Beetlejuice smiled, "Great! It's in here!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him. Anna ran with him but stopped soon after. Beetlejuice was jerked when she stopped and he turned around. Anna looked down at his pale hand in hers and shivered, Beetlejuice blushed and let go of her hand. "Oh. sorry about that." He blushed. Anna held the hand Beetlejuice had held onto in her other one. "Your. Your hands." Anna started, "They're so cold." Beetlejuice blushed, "I guess I never really noticed." Anna grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. "It feels like it's frozen." She whispered sadly. She then let his hand go and placed her other hand to his face. She shivered more at this than his hand. "It's so sad." She said softly. Beetlejuice placed his hand on hers. "Well if it makes you feel better, your hands are still warm." Beetlejuice said. Anna laughed softly at that while she removed her hand from his face. The two then stood in silence for a moment. Beetlejuice placed his hand on her face. She jumped slightly at this, but then placed her hand on his. "Bj." She started, both their heads slowly leaning closer to each other, "You can call me---" "BEETLEJUICE!" Someone shouted from the front door that had just been broken down. A tall man was in the doorway with a long red robe thing on. His blonde spiky hair was illuminated in the light. Three guards ran over and separated Beetlejuice and Anna. "Hey! Let me go!" Anna screamed, slamming her boot onto the guard's foot. "Ow!" He yelled as Anna tried to run past the figure in the doorway. He grabbed her. "Well what have we here?" He smiled evilly. Anna was caught in a trance, she couldn't move. "Guards, take the Beetlebeast to the dungeon, we won't be needing him any longer." He said while picking up Anna and flying off with her. "Anna!" Beetlejuice cried out while he tried to escape, but a guard then knocked him out. 


End file.
